


Make A Plan

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death Threats, Heat Stroke, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Rescue, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: And if we don’t?” Tony asked, just because he could.“Then I will rip you apart,” Loki whispered. “Slowly and painfully until you scream for mercy.”





	Make A Plan

The sun could go rot in Hel for all Loki cared. Growing up with the knowledge that he was a Jotun, Loki had always subconsciously known he wouldn’t handle heat well. Of course, Asgard was the perfect paradise - at least in the eyes of Midgardians - and as such, Summers and Winters never had strong temperatures.

Because of that, Loki had never been exposed to such extreme heat as he was being exposed to now. He had started by running through the streets but the longer the heat beat down upon him, the weaker he became until he was dragging his feet, the world spinning around wildly.

Loki’s skin felt dry and tight and he’d begun absentmindedly itching his arm as he walked through the city, vision blurry. The heat was too much and he wasn’t even sweating anymore, but dried sweat was sticking his loose t-shirt to his back.

Impatient and exhausted, Loki threw himself into the path of the nearest Midgardian, grabbing the man by the shirt and pulling him close to Loki’s face.

“Where. Is. Stark?” he snarled, vision swaying dangerously as black spots filled his eyesight. The man was shaking in fear, pointing a trembling hand in the direction of a large building that shone in the sun, blinding Loki.

The god didn’t bother thanking him, dropping the shaking mortal to the ground and making his way to the tower.

 

………….

 

The Avengers were having a perfectly normal day, all seated together in the common room. Silence had come over each of them in turn as their attention was engulfed in each of their individual activities.

“ _ Forgive the interruption, sir _ ,” Jarvis said over the intercom. “But Mr. Laufeyson is in the lobby requesting your attention.”

“Requesting my what?” Tony asked, looking up at the ceiling. “Who is what?”

“Show it on the screen,” Steve asked.

There was a beat of silence before the black and white footage of the lobby showed. Loki looked terrible, leaning heavily against the wall.

“ _ Stark _ ,” he was saying, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe through gasps. “ _ If you do not get down here now I will scream. And your staff is already giving me odd looks. _ ”

“He looks like he’s about to fall over,” Bruce commented.

“Send him up, Jarv,” Tony requested. “Maybe give him a gentle nudge towards the elevator. Is blondie-locks with him?”

“It appears that Mr. Laufeyson is on his own, sir,” Jarvis replied. There was a moment of silence. “He has collapsed into the elevator and seems to be having some difficulties breathing. I have increased elevator speed seventy-five percent.”

“I’ll get him,” Steve volunteered, standing and rushing over to the elevator doors as they opened and Loki fell out. “Bruce, we need to get him to the infirmary, he’s burning up!”

 

…………

 

Loki lashed out without a second thought the moment he regained consciousness, grabbing the throat of whoever was closest and flinging them across the room. He heard them hit the wall and smirked at the spark of satisfaction he felt at the sound. He ripped the things off that were taped to his arm, getting to his feet and stalking towards who he had thrown.

“Banner,” he said, recognizing the figure crumpled on the ground, slowly getting up. “My apologies.”

“No biggie,” Bruce replied with a groan, rubbing his head. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Loki replied. “Although I don’t recall-”

“You passed out in the elevator,” Bruce explained. “Sporting a really dangerous fever. What happened?”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “Where is Stark?” he snapped. “I need to speak with him  _ now.  _ Thor’s life is in danger!”

 

…………

 

“So let me get this straight,” Tony said slowly once Loki stood before all the Avengers in the common room. “You were pissed at your adopted All-Daddy for training you all your life for a role you never wanted to take.”

“That’s correct,” Loki continued.

“And so you went to your birth father to try and convince him to wage war on Ass-guard.”

“Yes.”

“But instead, he turned the tables and made you a prisoner, trapping you here on Earth without your magic so he can lure the All-Daddy and Thunder Thighs to your birth land for a slaughter.”

“Yes,” Loki replied. “My magic is repressed. As a result, I cannot contact Heimdall and thus have no way back to Asgard to warn them myself.”

“Well I don’t think we really have a way up there,” Bruce said, arms crossed. 

“I don’t need you to make me a way up there,” Loki snapped, getting impatient. “I need you to either contact Thor and bring him here or find a way to help me destroy the bind on my magic!”

“And if we don’t?” Tony asked, just because he could.

“Then I will rip you apart,” Loki whispered. “Slowly and painfully until you  _ scream  _ for mercy.”

Steve stepped forward then before either of them could move. “There’s no need for violence, Loki,” he assured. “We’ll help. We’ll contact Thor and get everything straightened out.”

 

………

 

It was late when Tony approached Loki.

“Yes?” the god asked, turning away from where he had been watching the city through the large floor to ceiling windows in the common room.

“For the record,” Tony began, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked out at the cit and refused to look at Loki. “I know what it’s like to have a dad to have high expectations and force you to be something you’re not.”

He left before Loki had a chance to turn the words over in his mind and formulate a reply.


End file.
